Loving Everything
by SakuraHottie13
Summary: They were dancing around the problem, both defensive both broken hearted, and no matter how much he felt he should let go, he just couldn't stop loving her, just couldn't stop loving everything about her. Spitfire


Loving Everything

She sat on her bed cradling a picture frame in her calloused hands. Tears streaming down her cheeks as her eyes traced over the joyous smiles of the two teens in the shot. She couldn't believe the girl was her; it seemed like a thousand years since she had smiled like that, since she had just been happy. Her fingers grazed over the boy standing next to her, his arm wrapped securely around her waist as she wiped the frosting off of his nose. Her heart ached when she thought of how in love she'd been with him, how the boy had been her everything, and how one little secret had torn them apart. Rage and regret over took her as she chucked to offending object into the wall, shattering the glass into tiny pieces.

A single knock rang out through the upscale Star City apartment startling the blond from her memoir. The woman walked over to the door and let the visitor in, not shocked to see the boy from the picture stroll into her apartment. She wasn't in the mood for their game tonight, she didn't have the strength to go another round of cat and mouse, or cat and bat as Nightwing had always dubbed these situations, as an allusion to his mentor's on and off relationship with Catwoman. The man looked around the apartment, amused that nothing had changed in the 6 months he'd been away on a mission. He always came to her right after a mission, but tonight something was different, something was about to happen, and Artemis knew her life was never going to be the same.

"What are you doing here Wally?" Artemis questioned while pulling her thick blond hair into a medium height ponytail; if she was going to have to deal with him, she wanted to be ready for anything.

"I just wanted to see you." Wally turned to look into the jaded eyes of the woman he had once loved. _Once?_ No he still loved her, it was just that thing, _**life**_, had gotten in the way.

"Well you've seen me." Her voice was raw and as sharp as steel, and the speedster knew she had been crying, the puffiness of her eyes told him so. He looked down at the floor and noticed the glass and the picture. They had taken it on his 18th birthday, the last one they'd ever spent together as a couple. Wally bent down and picked up the photograph, tracing over the couple like she had done moments earlier.

"Remember when we used to be like this? When you were still mine?"

"You make it seem like I was the one who walked away." Wally heard the slight catch in her voice, and wanted desperately to hold her, but he knew if he did, he would do something nether of them was ready for.

"You may not have walked away beautiful, but you weren't completely honest with me either."

"What would you have done Wally? Huh?" She shouted. They'd had this argument again and again, and again and again it was settled the same way. They would scream and shout until their throats burned and then she'd hit him and he'd throw her to the bed. They always said one day it would end, one day they'd really talk about what was the problem between them, and they both new one day was going to be today.

"What would you have had me do Artemis? You played me like a piano since we were 15; for 3 years Artemis!"

"I did not play you! I didn't mean to hurt you Wally, but if I had told you my secret you would have bailed!"

"So you didn't tell me, and I'm stuck looking stupid when dear old daddy decides to eliminate both of his future sons in laws."

"Roy didn't take it this hard with Jade," She muttered under her breathe.

"Roy knew his mother fucking woman was an assassin! What I didn't know is that my girlfriend's father was in league with the same people who almost annihilated us on multiple occasions!"

"You would have hated me Wally." She whispered, and yet this whisper was louder than any scream. The red-headed speedster's anger automatically disappeared as he let out a huge sigh. He laughed a little on the inside at the irony of their situation, 4 years ago he loved making her angry, he loved pissing her off, and he had to admit that their angry make up sex was some of the best sex they ever had; but now he just wanted to hold her, to never make her angry or make her cry again, he just wanted things back to the way they were. Artemis bit her lip, realizing she had just admitted her greatest fear to him. Since the mission she had "died" on, since she and Wally had first became a couple, since the first time they said 'I love you', she had always been terrified to lose him. Losing him scared the crap out of her, but how much she needed him scared the crap out of her even more, because she had finally witnessed what it was that made her mother so crazy about her father, and she never wanted to be so crazy about someone that she went to jail, locked away from her children, for years on end.

"I wouldn't have hated you Arty. You're family's mistakes aren't your own; you can't control what they do. I wasn't upset by who you were related to beautiful, I was upset because you didn't trust my love for you enough to let me in." Gun-metal grey met emerald green as he strode up to her to wipe the tears from her eyes. He wrapped his arms around his spitfire and just held her as she cried.

"Wally, I'm sorry, I was just too afraid to lose you." She muttered into his damp shirt. She had lost her mother, her father, her sister; everyone she had ever loved she lost, and yet she had never really lost Wally. A year after their disastrous break up, he had always been with her, always coming to see her after his missions. Though he had started dating a reporter that had the hots for him, he'd confessed before his last mission that he couldn't continue to see Linda Park, because he was still in love with his ex. Artemis had assumed he was delusional and didn't take his confession too seriously as he'd climbed on top of her 6 months ago, because he and Dick had been drinking to celebrate Dick and Zatanna's engagement.

"You'll never lose me; I'll always be here for you, for the **both** of you." He whispered as he rested his hand on her swollen belly.

"I have 4 months to prepare for a lifetime; I want us to be together Arty. I want the chance to be a good husband and father; I won't allow our baby to suffer the same kind wrecks of a thing called a childhood that we had. I want to give you the world babe; don't you think I deserve that chance?" He tipped her head back and kissed her with all the pent up tension he'd been storing these past months. They were in her bedroom in seconds, clothes thrown haphazardly out of the way. Artemis' hands dove into his ginger hair, relishing in its sandalwood smell and softness. Wally laid her down on the comforter and began to remove her top. He was in shock when he saw her naked tummy, he placed his hand over her well rounded bump and stared in awe. His eyes watered in amazement in how her womb grew with his child nestled safely inside. He noticed her cheeks go red as she turned her head in embarrassment, and knew instantly what was bothering her. Her costume had always been revealing and so for her to lose the flatness of her stomach must have been a blow emotionally; he leaned down and kissed his baby through her skin, tracing the outline of her stomach.

"If you can hear me, you're mommy and I love you, and we can't wait to see you." Artemis' eyes misted as she heard his baritone voice fill the space of her bedroom. As if responding to the loving words the baby shifted under the weight of its father's hand, causing Wally's eyes to sparkle and open wide.

"They moved!" He laughed in wonder, and her heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest with adoration. He leaned forward and stole her breath away while starting on removing her sweatpants. Artemis moaned as she felt his nimble fingers graze against her secret place. Wally smiled as he trailed his tongue over her sensitive nipple, taking it into his mouth and suckling like his son or daughter would be doing soon. Artemis arched her back to give him better access to her sensitive nub, loving how he was simultaneously stimulating her sensitive parts. Her pants filled the room as he rubbed her clit, loving how sensitive pregnancy had made her. He released one breast only to switch between them, alternating between playful licks, lusty sucks, and delicate nips.

"Wally, oh God." She groaned as he trailed kisses slowly down her body until her reached her womanhood.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Wally sat up and looked into his future wife's eyes. He could see traces of fear and apprehension flicker through the grey orbs.

"I don't taste or smell the same, if anything the smell is stronger and kind of embarrassing." She nervously admitted.

"Honey, you taste and smell fine, let me please you beautiful." He watched as she bit her lip, debating whether or not to let him go down on her

"Ok Baywatch, but if it's disgusting please just stop."

"Babe, it won't be, just relax and let daddy make you cum." She nodded and he lowered himself down to her waiting sex, He took a slow full lick and marveled at the change in her taste and smell, she was slightly sweeter than normal and her smell was definitely stronger, but it only hotwired his primal instinct to claim her as his. She waited in agony for him to devour her, but he only sucked on her clit or trailed his tongue slowly from the base of her slit to her tingling rosebud. After what felt like an eternity of him simply licking, she started to get a little aggravated.

"You are the fastest man alive and sex of all things is what you choose to go excruciatingly slow at, really?" Wally laughed as his love groaned out; he decided to stop torturing her and dove enthusiastically into her tight snatch. She screamed out as she pulled his head closer to her, trying desperately to take in all the pleasure he was giving her. He loved the way her hips moved, over whelmed by the pleasure he was giving her and yet she couldn't get enough. She could feel the sweet pressure of a climax coming and begged him to keep going; she should have known he was going to be an asshole about it. Wally smirked as he licked excess juice from the corner of his mouth, his eyes dancing at the anger in his woman's. She snarled dangerously while he stripped his jeans off and began stroking his already rock hard manhood. Seeing as she was already pregnant they didn't have to scramble for a condom like when they were teens. Artemis crawled onto her hands and knees as he climbed behind her, running a finger down her slick opening

"This won't hurt the baby right?" The worry in his tone was almost comical.

"No, it'll be ok, just don't go too rough." Wally nodded and slowly pushed into the heaven of her extra sensitive core. The small clenches of her muscles and the extra damp warmth were almost too much for him. Artemis moaned as her lover pulled out slowly and the thrust back into her hard, yet still careful not to push his blessed length too deep.

"Oh God sweetheart, you're fucking perfect." His grip on her hips tightened has he alternated between slow deep thrusts and quick shallow ones. The blond under him moaned deeply as he made love to her, pulling her scrunchie out and letting her hair fall precariously over her back and the mattress. He gathered her hair gently and pulled her up until she was kneeling on him and dove in and out of her velvety cunt.

"Wally, God, please!" She screamed, praying the neighbors wouldn't be too upset with their loud cries, they were used to the rambunctious couple, however with 6 months of silence at night they may have been a little overwhelmed. Wally turned them so that she was leaning against the wall and continued to pound into her, subsequently pounding on the wall with each stroke; Artemis knew they were going to get some dirty glares from the snooty couple next door who thought kinky was talking while in missionary. Wally felt the tale-tale sign of her orgasm coming and sped himself up, vibrating himself to bring her the ultimate pleasure.

"Cum for me baby, come on Artemis, cum for daddy. Let the whole damn city know who's getting you off." He tweaked her nipples and rubbed her clit as her moans became screams and his pants became grunts.

"Wally!" She screamed as she clenched around his cock, milking his seed as he came in her. He didn't stop vibrating until the last of their orgasms wore off then he gently laid her down on her side while she snuggled into his sweaty chest. They stayed like that, shaken to the core. Wally reached over to the dresser where he'd carelessly thrown his jeans and fished out the velvet box he'd brought with him.

"Artemis?"

"Hmm?" Came her sleepy raspy reply.

"I love you beautiful."

"I love you too Baywatch." Wally smirked as he ran his hands throw her hair, watching over her beautiful glowing self as she fell asleep. He slipped the silver diamond ring onto her finger and pulled her closer to him, loving everything about his little spitfire, and he drifted off to sleep.

A/N: I am a huge YJ fan and a huge Spitfire shipper, so I decided to try my hand at my second favorite D.C couple next to WonderBats. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
